Telematic communication units (TCUs), such as cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDA's), Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, and on-board Vehicle Communication Units (VCU's), used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network (WAN), such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system, have made it possible for a person to send and receive voice communications, data transmissions, and facsimile (FAX) messages from virtually anywhere on earth. Such communication is initiated at the TCU when it is turned on, or by entering a phone number to be called, or in many cases, by pressing a preprogrammed button on the TCU or speaking a voice command causing the TCU to automatically complete the process of dialing the number to be called. A radio communication link is established between the TCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN near the TCU. In cellular telephone systems, a node is commonly referred to as a “cellular base station” of a “wireless service provider”. Once the radio communication link between the TCU and the cellular base station has been established, the base station may utilize a combination of additional cellular stations, conventional telephone wire line networks, and possibly even satellite systems to connect the TCU to the requested number or service.
Wireless communication services, such as navigation and roadside assistance for TCU users, have greatly increased in recent years. More specialized services are now offered for VCU users, and may aid motor vehicle operations and include services that provide location, destination, and emergency information. Emergency assistance may include an emergency ambulance service that is initiated if a TCU vehicle is involved in an accident and the driver does not respond to a voice request after the accident.
Existing telematics systems have limitations when attempting to handle emergency/collision requests. Currently, telematics system hardware attempts to complete an emergency/collision call in a data mode. If the attempt fails, the hardware will attempt to initiate a fail-to-voice (FTV) call. The FTV call is initiated knowing that the elimination of data exchange increases the likelihood of reaching the wireless service provider.
Despite the benefits of making a FTV call, disadvantages remain. Due to the lack of data exchange, the need for (or lack of) emergency services by FTV must be ascertained through verbal communications with the customer. Unfortunately, the ability for this verbal communications to occur can be compromised by audio or microphone systems damaged during collision, customer inability to communicate due to injuries, or microphone unavailable due to lack of power based on vehicle architecture. In the case of a loss of verbal communication, it will appear that the customer is not on the line and the service provider may terminate the call without the knowledge that an emergency condition exists.
Thus, there is a significant need for a method and system for providing inband emergency notification for wireless audible communication that overcome the above disadvantages and shortcomings, as well as other disadvantages.